wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział jedenasty
Niebezpieczna podróż Gulliwera. Przybywa do Nowej Holandii i zamierza tam osiąść. Zraniony zostaje strzałą przez dzikiego człowieka. Zostaje złapany przez Portugalczyków i siłą załadowany na ich statek. Wielka uprzejmość kapitana. Gulliwer dostaje się do Anglii. Zacząłem tę nieszczęśliwą podróż dnia piętnastego lutego 1715 roku o godzinie dziewiątej z rana. Choć miałem wiatr dobry z początku, jednak samych tylko wioseł użyłem. Lecz uważając, iżbym się wkrótce zmordował, a wiatr by się mógł odmienić, odważyłem się podnieść żagle i tym sposobem płynąłem prawie półtorej mili na godzinę. Pan mój ze wszystkimi Houyhnhnmami swojej kompanii stał na brzegu, póki mnie tylko mógł dojrzeć, a razy kilka usłyszałem, że mój kochany przyjaciel skarogniady wołał: "Hnuy illa nyha majan Jahu", to jest: "Pilnuj się dobrze, szlachetny Jahu". Zamysłem moim było odkryć jaką wyspę pustą i bezludną, gdzie bym znalazł pożywienie i odzież. Miałbym to za większe daleko szczęście niżeli stan pierwszego ministra na jakimś dworze europejskim. Niewypowiedziany miałem wstręt powracać do Europy, gdzie musiałbym żyć w towarzystwie i pod rządem Jahusów. W tej szczęśliwej odludności spodziewałem się mile przepędzić resztę dni moich, zatapiając się w mojej filozofii, ciesząc się moimi myślami, nie będąc wystawiony na zarazę okropnych zbrodni, które Houyhnhnmowie dali mi postrzec w moim obrzydliwym rodzaju. Może sobie przypomni czytelnik, że marynarze statku mego, zbuntowawszy się, zamknęli mnie w jednej kabinie i w tym więzieniu trzymali przez kilka niedziel, że nie wiedziałem, dokąd płynę, i że na koniec, wysadziwszy mnie na brzeg, nie powiedzieli, w jakim mnie zostawiają kraju. Sądziłem jednak naówczas, żeśmy byli o dziesięć stopni na południe od Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei, czyli pod czterdziestym piątym stopniem szerokości południowej. Wniosłem z niektórych rozmów, które na statku słyszałem, że miano myśl udania się do Madagaskaru. Choć to był tylko domysł, przedsięwziąłem kierować się ku wschodowi, spodziewając się dostać do brzegów Nowej Holandii, a potem obrócić na zachód i udać się na jedną z wysp, które się w tamtej okolicy znajdują. Wiatr był prosto ku zachodowi i około szóstej godziny wieczór mogłem wnosić, żem upłynął na wschód mil blisko osiemnaście. Postrzegłszy naówczas małą wyspę o pół mili odległą, wkrótce zawinąłem do niej. Była to szczera skała z małą zatoką, którą zrobiły nawałnice. Przywiązałem czółno i wygramoliwszy się z jednej strony na skałę, postrzegłem od wschodu ziemię, która się ciągnęła z południa na północ. Przepędziłem noc w czółnie, a bardzo rano wziąłem się do wioseł i w siedem godzin przypłynąłem do południowo-zachodniego brzegu Nowej Holandii. To wszystko utwierdziło mnie w mniemaniu moim, w którym od dawnego czasu zostaję, że mapy kładą kraj ten przynajmniej o trzy stopnie dalej ku wschodowi, niżeli jest w rzeczy samej. Przed wielu laty odkryłem to zdanie zacnemu przyjacielowi mojemu, panu Hermanowi Moll, ale on wolał pójść za tłumem autorów. Nie postrzegłem mieszkańców z tej strony, gdzie wysiadłem na ląd, a nie mając przy sobie broni, nie chciałem udawać się w głąb kraju. Zebrałem nieco ślimaków na brzegu, których nie śmiałem gotować, obawiając się, żeby nie postrzegli ognia tamtejsi mieszkańcy. Przez trzy dni krylem się w tym miejscu, żywiąc się tylko samymi ostrygami dla oszczędzenia mego szczupłego prowiantu. Szczęściem znalazłem jeden mały strumyk, w którym była woda wyborna. Czwartego dnia, odważywszy się pójść nieco w głąb kraju, postrzegłem dwudziestu lub trzydziestu ludzi na jednym wzgórku, nie dalej jak o kroków pięćset. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, zupełnie nadzy, grzali się około wielkiego ognia. Jeden z nich postrzegł mnie i pokazał drugim. Natenczas pięciu oderwało się od kupy i udało się ku mnie. Natychmiast uciekłem ku brzegowi i dopadłszy czółna zacząłem z całych sił robić wiosłami. Dzicy ludzie gonili mnie brzegiem, a że niedaleko na morze wypłynąłem, wypuścili strzałę, która trafiła mnie w lewe kolano i głęboką uczyniła ranę, po której dotychczas jeszcze noszę bliznę. Obawiałem się, żeby strzała nie była napuszczona jadem, przeto odpłynąwszy tak, że mnie dosięgnąć nie mogli, starałem się dobrze wyssać ranę, a potem obwinąłem, jak mogłem, moje kolano. Sam nie wiedziałem, co robić. Lękałem się powracać na miejsce, gdzie mnie dzicy ludzie napadli, a będąc przymuszony płynąć na północ, musiałem nieustannie wiosłami robić, gdyż wiatr był z północy i wschodu. Gdy na wszystkie strony rzucałem okiem, szukając miejsca, gdzie bym mógł wylądować, ujrzałem z północy i zachodu żagiel, który co moment rósł w moich oczach. Biłem się przez niejaki czas z myślami, czy mam się ku niemu udać, czy nie. Na koniec wstręt, który powziąłem do całego narodu Jahusów, skłonił mnie, że przedsięwziąłem wrócić się na południe do tej samej zatoki, z której wypłynąłem z rana, woląc się wystawić na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa pożycia z dzikusami niżeli żyć z Jahusami Europy. Przyciągnąłem czółno moje ja tylko mogłem najbliżej brzegu, a sam skryłem się za małą skałę blisko strumyka, o którym mówiłem. Statek zbliżył się do zatoki na około pół mili i wysłał szalupę z beczkami dla nabrania wody. Miejsce to znane jest żeglarzom z przyczyny strumyka. Nie postrzegłem ich, aż było za późno szukać innego schronienia. Majtkowie wysiadłszy na ląd zaraz zobaczyli moje czółno i zacząwszy je plądrować łatwo poznali, że ten, do którego należało, był niedaleko. Czterech z nich, dobrze uzbrojonych, szukało naokoło po wszystkich szparach i dziurach, na koniec znaleźli mnie za skałą, leżącego twarzą ku ziemi. Z początku zadziwili się nad moją osobą, nad moimi sukniami ze skórek królików, nad trzewikami z drzewa, nad pończochami z futra. Poznali, żem nie był mieszkańcem kraju, gdzie wszyscy chodzą nadzy. Jeden z nich kazał mi wstać i spytał językiem portugalskim, com za jeden. Uczyniłem mu jak najniższy ukłon i odpowiedziałem także językiem portugalskim, który umiałem doskonale: "Jestem nędzny Jahu, wygnany z kraju Houyhnhnmów, i proszę cię, żebyś mnie puścił". Zadziwili się słysząc mnie mówiącego swym językiem i widząc kolor mej twarzy wnieśli, żem Europejczyk, ale nie wiedzieli, co rozumiałem przez słowa Jahu i Houyhnhnm. Nie mogli też wstrzymać się od śmiechu z mego głosu, który był podobny do końskiego rżenia. Czułem na ich widok bojaźń i nienawiść. Prosiłem ich, aby mi pozwolili odjechać, i zbliżałem się pomału do czółna. Lecz pochwycili mnie i przymusili, abym powiedział, z którego jestem kraju, skąd płynąłem, i zadali mi wiele innych pytań. Odpowiedziałem, że narodziłem się w Anglii, skąd wyjechałem lat temu około pięciu, że wtedy pokój panował między ich krajem i moim, a przeto spodziewam się, że nie postąpią ze mną po nieprzyjacielsku, ponieważ nie życzę im nic złego; jestem biedny Jahu, który szuka jakiej bezludnej wyspy, gdzie mógłby na osobności przepędzić resztę swego nieszczęśliwego życia. Gdy do mnie mówili, ogarnęło mnie podziwienie, zdawało mi się, żem na cud patrzył. Tak mi się to zdało dziwne, jak gdybym teraz słyszał w Anglii gadającego psa lub krowę, albo Jahusa w kraju Houyhnhnmów. Odpowiedzieli mi ze wszelką ludzkością i grzecznością, abym się nie trwożył, zapewniając, że ich kapitan przyjmie mnie na swój statek bez opłaty i zawiezie do Lizbony, skąd będę mógł dostać się do Anglii; że natychmiast wyślą spomiędzy siebie dwóch do kapitana dla opowiedzenia mu przypadku i odebrania od niego rozkazu, lecz tymczasem zwiążą mnie, jeśli nie dam im słowa, że nie ucieknę. Odpowiedziałem, żeby ze mną robili, co im się podoba. Wielką mieli ciekawość dowiedzieć się o moich przypadkach, ale ja niewiele im w tej mierze dogodziłem, przeto wszyscy wnieśli, że nieszczęśliwości moje pomieszały mi rozum. Po dwóch godzinach szalupa, co płynęła do statku z wodą słodką, powróciła z rozkazem, aby mnie natychmiast przywieziono. Rzuciłem się im do nóg, prosząc, żeby mnie puszczono i nie odbierano mi wolności mojej, ale nadaremnie. Zostałem związany, wsadzony do szalupy i zaprowadzony na statek do kabiny kapitana. Kapitan nazywał się Pedro de Mendez i był to człowiek bardzo grzeczny i ludzki. Spytał się mnie naprzód, com za jeden, a potem, co bym chciał jeść i pić. Upewnił mnie, iż będę traktowany jak on sam, i tyle mi naopowiadał grzeczności, że zdumiałem się, widząc tyle dobroci u Jahusa. Z tym wszystkim miałem minę ponurą i niekontentą, a odór jego i jego ludzi mało mnie w zemdlenie nie wprawił. Na wszystkie jego słowa, pełne ludzkości, odpowiadałem tylko, że mam co jeść w moim czółnie. Mimo tej odpowiedzi kazał mi dać kurczę i bardzo dobrego wina, potem kazał mi dać łóżko w bardzo wygodnej kajucie. Gdy mnie do niej zaprowadzono, położyłem się na koi, tak jak stałem, w odzieniu. Po niejakim czasie, gdy wszyscy marynarze jedli obiad, wypadłem z izby myśląc rzucić si ę w morze i uciekać wpław, aby nie być przymuszony żyć z Jahusami, ale jeden z żeglarzy ubiegł mnie, a kapitan dowiedziawszy się o moich zamysłach rozkazał mnie zamknąć w kajucie. Po obiedzie przyszedł do mnie Don Pedro i chciał się dowiedzieć o przyczynie, która mną powodowała do przedsięwzięcia ucieczki. Upewnił mnie, że wszystkie, jakie tylko jest w stanie, wyrządzi mi przysługi, i mówił sposobem tak tkliwym i przyjaznym, że zacząłem nań patrzeć jak na stworzenie nieco rozumne. Opowiedziałem mu w krótkich słowach historię mojej podróży, zbuntowanie się moich żeglarzy i wysadzenie mnie na nieznajomy brzeg. Na koniec, żem przepędził trzy lata między Houyhnhnmami, którzy są końmi gadającymi, rozumującymi i rozumnymi. Kapitan wszystko to poczytał za przywidzenia i kłamstwa, co mnie niewypowiedzianie uraziło. Rzekłem mu, iż zapomniałem kłamać od czasu, jak porzuciłem europejskich Jahusów, że u Houyhnhnmów nie kłamią nawet dzieci i słudzy, że w końcu wolno mu wierzyć lub nie. Przez wdzięczność jednak za wyświadczone mi dobrodziejstwa chcę mieć wzgląd na jego zepsutą naturę i odpowiedzieć na każdy przez niego uczyniony zarzut, tak iż łatwo o prawdzie będzie się mógł przekonać. Kapitan, człowiek rozsądny, uczyniwszy mi wiele kwestii dla doświadczenia, czy się w odpowiedziach z czym nie wydam, i zobaczywszy, iż wszystkie moje odpowiedzi są słuszne, zaczął lepsze o szczerości mojej mieć rozumienie. Przydał: — Ponieważ tak bardzo się szczycisz przywiązaniem do prawdy, chcę, żebyś mi dał słowo, iż będziesz ze mną zostawać przez całą podróż, nie myśląc sobie życia odbierać, inaczej każę cię zamknąć, aż cię nie przyprowadzę do Lizbony. Przyrzekłem mu to, czego żądał, ale oświadczyłem, iż wolę największe przykrości niżeli powrót między Jahusów. Przez całą naszą podróż nic się nie przytrafiło godnego uwagi. Dla okazania kapitanowi, jak czule przyjmowałem jego ludzkość, bawiłem się z nim czasem przez wdzięczność i natenczas usiłowałem ukryć wstręt mój do całego narodu ludzkiego. Wszelako czasem wypadały mi słowa zgryźliwe i szydercze, na które on jakoby nie zważał. Ale większą część dnia przepędzałem samotny w mojej kajucie i do żadnego z żeglarzy mówić nie chciałem. Kapitan razy kilka przymuszał mnie, abym zdjął z siebie odzienie królicze, i ofiarował mi jedną z najlepszych swych sukni, ale podziękowałem za jego dary wzdragając się wkładać to na siebie, czego używał Jahu. Prosiłem go tylko o pożyczenie dwóch koszul, które były uprane, więc nie obawiałem się, że mnie splugawią. Kładłem na siebie jedną po drugiej co drugi dzień i sam je z wielką troskliwością prałem. Przybyliśmy do Lizbony piątego listopada 1715 roku. Naówczas kapitan przymusił mnie do włożenia swego płaszcza, aby nas hultajstwo na ulicach nie wyśmiewało. Zaprowadził mnie do swego domu i dał mi na prośbę moją izbę na poddaszu, w najodleglejszym kącie, wychodzącą na podwórze. Prosiłem go także, aby nie wspominał nikomu, com mu o Houyhnhnmach powiedział, ponieważ gdyby się o przypadkach moich dowiedziano, nie dałbym sobie rady z wizytami ciekawych. Mógłbym zostać uwięziony i spalony przez Inkwizycję. Kapitan namówił mnie, abym włożył nowe suknie, lecz nie chciałem pozwolić krawcowi, ażeby mi wziął miarę, ponieważ jednak Don Pedro był tej samej co ja postury, przeto ubiór, zrobiony podług wziętej z niego miary, dobrze mi pasował. Opatrzył mnie i innymi potrzebami, które przez dwadzieścia i cztery godziny przewietrzałem, nim mogłem użyć. Kapitan, nie będąc ożeniony, miał tylko do usług swoich trzech służących, lecz żadnemu z nich nie pozwolił usługiwać nam przy stole; tak był względem mnie grzeczny, tyle miał rozsądku, że mi towarzystwo jego nie było nieznośne. Namówił mnie, że z czasem wysadziłem głowę przez okno dachowe. Po niejakim czasie przeprowadzono mnie na niższe piętro, do innej izby, w której okno było na ulicę. Z początku, skorom się do okna zbliżał, natychmiast nazad się cofałem, tak oczy moje widok ludu obrażał. Nareszcie, po tygodniu, tyle dokazał nad dzikością moją, że mnie namówił zejść na dół i usiąść u drzwi. Strach mój zmniejszył się, ale nienawiść i pogarda wzrastały. Odważyłem się w końcu przypatrywać przechodzącym i niekiedy przechadzać się z kapitanem po ulicach, ale zawsze zapychałem nos rutą lub tabaką. Don Pedro, któremu stan familii i interesów moich opowiedziałem, rzekł mi jednego dnia, że poczciwość i sumienie nakazują mi powrócić do mej ojczyzny i żyć z żoną i dziećmi. Powiadomił mnie, że jeden statek stał w porcie w pogotowiu wyjścia pod żagle i udania się do Anglii, obiecując dać mi wszystko, czego by mi tylko było potrzeba na podróż. Podawałem mu różne przyczyny, dla których nie chciałem nigdy powracać do mej ojczyzny i zamierzałem szukać bezludnej wyspy, gdzie bym mógł dokonać reszty mojego życia. Odpowiedział mi, iż wyspa, której bym chciał szukać, była czystym urojeniem i że wszędy znalazłbym ludzi, przeciwnie zaś, zostając u siebie, byłbym panem i mógłbym, jak by mi się podobało, żyć odludnie. Dałem się na koniec namówić, nie mogąc postąpić inaczej, a do t ego jużem się nieco oswoił. Opuściłem Lizbonę dwudziestego czwartego listopada i wsiadłem na statek kupiecki. Kto był jego kapitanem, nie chciałem się pytać. Don Pedro towarzyszył mi aż do portu i pożyczył dwadzieścia funtów szterlingów. Pożegnał się ze mną najprzyjaźniej i przy rozstaniu uściskał mnie, com znieść musiał bez okazania najmniejszego wstrętu. Nie miałem w tej podróży ani z kapitanem, ani z żadnymi podróżnymi obcowania, tłumacząc się słabością, którą zmyśliłem, aby móc zostawać w mojej kajucie. Piątego grudnia rzuciliśmy kotwicę na Dunach około dziewiątej z rana, a o trzeciej po południu przybyłem w dobrym zdrowiu do Redriff i udałem się do mego domu. Żona moja i dzieci zobaczywszy mnie okazały podziwienie i radość, myślały bowiem, żem umarł. Lecz muszę wyznać, iż widok ich napełnił mnie nienawiścią, odrazą i pogardą, tym bardziej gdym pomyślał o bliskim związku między nami. Lubo od czasu wygnania z kraju Houyhnhnmów przyzwyczaiłem się znosić widok Jahusów i nawet rozmawiałem z Don Pedrem de Mendez, jednak wyobraźnia moja i pamięć były ciągle przepełnione myślami wzniosłymi i cnotami przezacnych Houyhnhnmów, a wspomniawszy, że przez związek z samicą Jahu stałem się ojcem wielu takich zwierząt, przejęty zostałem wstydem, zmieszaniem i najmocniejszą odrazą. Gdym wszedł do mojego domu, uścisnęła mnie żona moja i dała mi pocałunek, ale będąc już dawno odzwyczajony od uściskań tak obrzydłego zwierza, wpadłem w zemdlenie, które przeszło godzinę trwało. Od mojego przybycia do Anglii już pięć lat upłynęło; w pierwszym roku nie mogłem cierpieć obecności żony mojej i dzieci, ich odór był mi nieznośny, mniej jeszcze mógłbym wytrzymać, gdyby ze mną przy jednym stole jadały. Do tej chwili nie wolno im tykać mojego chleba ani pić z mojej szklanki, nie pozwalam też nikomu z mojej familii dotykać mojej ręki. Najpierwsze pieniądze obróciłem na kupienie dwóch młodych ogierów, dla których zbudowałem bardzo piękną stajnię i dałem im za masztalerza arcypoczciwego człowieka. Zapach stajenny był mi niewypowiedzianie przyjemny, bawiłem dzień w dzień w stajni po cztery godziny, rozmawiając z moimi kochanymi końmi, które rozumieją mnie dość dobrze. Nie znają uzdy ni siodła i żyją ze mną i ze sobą w największej przyjaźni. Podróże Gulliwera 04 11